


uneven snips

by Fictionboysarebetter



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Introspection, technically referenced s/a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionboysarebetter/pseuds/Fictionboysarebetter
Summary: She was running out of them. What would she do when there were no more bandages? There aren't any bandages left. What will she do?
Kudos: 2





	uneven snips

**Author's Note:**

> what i kinda assume mikan's childhood might have been like. i didnt cover any theories on her mom or sexual trauma among that, but she very obviously had bullies. 
> 
> there is referenced sexual assault but its only one sentence and implied,,, still click off if thats a discomfort/trigger type thing. this also contains child abuse and semi-detailed descriptions of her injuries, mostly because she just states that she learned how to take care of people from practice on herself.
> 
> anyways can u guys tell that i love writing abt mikan

The mirror was shattered. The pieces were scattered everywhere and pierced through any skin that made contact with it. The mirror wasn't clean even before the mirror was broken anyways. Whatever sight stared back at you was always tinted with a brown-ish black hue, and the dust and dirt stained it in specks around the center.

She could still see her teary eyes and her blotchy face staring back at her. There was snot dripping down her lip and her chin and it was the ugly, disgusting kind of crying. The one thing more blotchy than her face would be her stomach. And her legs and arms and knees and feet and wrists and

The shaky hands that belonged to her were bandaging them. (She knew this 'cause that one book told her how. In the library. She also learned what a "tendon" is. She likes the books in the library. Plus, as selfish as it was, nobody could hurt her in the library. It seemed to be an unspoken rule.) She couldn't bandage her hair. They ruined it. Even if she didn't deserve nice looking things, she'd always liked her hair because it was so pretty and even and symmetrical.

They cut it. She still heard their laughs as they pulled out the sharp silver tool. The noise it made when they pulled the two blades together and apart. Maybe she should've volunteered to do whatever they wanted. They usually laughed more when she did that, but when they were laughing they weren't hurting her, right? 

Seeing them laugh like that, she could almost pretend that they were laughing with her. (They weren't. She tried laughing with them once, but apparently that just makes them mad. Their faces get all ugly and pink and angry and)

She linked this reaction to something she once read in a book about dealing with hormones and how to identify them. Entertainment. They always seemed the most entertained when she took off her clothes or did favors for them or let them hurt her, and when they were entertained they held off for just a little bit. That's all that mattered, right? Right?

This is all her fault, because she'd been too selfish about her boundaries. Now her hair was all choppy and uneven and even messier than usual and she'd rubbed at it so many times in the past hour that it was frizzy around her head.

The tears she was shedding were pathetic pathetic pathetic why couldn't she have just offered to let them throw darts at her? Or maybe impersonate a pig in birth? They would have been so entertained and not mad at her...

The bruises were deserved, so the bandages would be there to remind her. She was running out of them. What would she do when there were no more bandages? There aren't any bandages left. What will she do? Huh? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh


End file.
